L'homme qui lui avait sali son corps et meurtri son âme
by Soul-Lost
Summary: Quelqu'un tambouriner à sa porte, c'était inhabituel car il était une heure du matin et qu'en plus, dehors il pleuvait des cordes. Sakura se réveilla et se hâta d'aller ouvrir. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba sur Kiba, le petit ami de sa meilleure amie Ino. Il était essoufflé, trempé jusqu'aux os, tremblant comme une feuille, mais surtout, il pleurait.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous!**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous avertir que ce one shot contient des propos pouvant offenser les plus fragiles. **

**Je vous demanderais donc de bien réfléchir avant de le lire, car je ne serais pas responsable de quoique ce soit. **

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent au grand Masahi Kishimoto.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> L'homme qui lui avait sali son corps et meurtri son âme.<strong>

Quelqu'un tambouriner à sa porte, c'était inhabituel car il était une heure du matin et qu'en plus, dehors il pleuvait des cordes. Sakura se réveilla et se hâta d'aller ouvrir.  
>Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba sur Kiba, le petit ami de sa meilleure amie Ino.<br>Il était essoufflé, trempé jusqu'aux os, tremblant comme une feuille, mais surtout, il pleurait.

-Kiba? Mais... Qu'est-ce tu fais là? Entre dépêche toi!

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle Sakura. Souffla-t-il, d'une voix blanche.

Sakura commença à s'inquiéter, Kiba était un joyeux luron, moins farfelue que son meilleur ami Naruto et moins naïf, mais tout de même. Il était donc très rare de le voir dans un état pareil. Elle le regarda un bref instant avant de lui poser la question.

-...Quoi?

-Quoi? S'impatienta-t-elle.

-...Elle...Ino est morte. Dit-il, s'effondrant en larmes.

Sakura resta figer. La phrase lui avait fait l'impression d'un grand coup de fouet en plein visage. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, après quelques secondes ou minutes, elle ne savait pas trop, elle remarqua que Kiba pleurait assis contre son palier.

-...Kiba...lèves toi et entre. Souffla-t-elle, le prenant par le bras.

Kiba se laissa faire comme un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années qui venait de tomber et qui avait besoin d'être consoler. Sakura referma la porte et alla installer Kiba sur le canapé du salon, face à la cheminée. Elle alla lui chercher une serviette pour qu'il s'essuie et alla préparer un café chaud. Puis elle alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en face de lui.

Elle ne toucha pas son café. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle l'avait fait puisqu'elle savait qu'elle ne le boirait pas et que Kiba non plus. Mais sa lui était venu instinctivement.  
>Elle regarda les flammes de la cheminée dansaient, provoquant quiconque d'essayer de les toucher sans se brûler. Elle se perdit dans sa contemplation quelques instants. Et un souvenir d'Ino lui revint...<p>

C'était deux ans auparavant, peu après l'emménagement de Sakura dans son nouveau studio. Ino était venu lui rendre visite.

-T'en as pas marre de mater ces flammes tout le temps, tes yeux vont cramés à force. S'exclama Ino.

-Tu devrais essayer, sa détend.

-Mouais. Je préfère mater des magazines de vêtements...oh regarde ce pull, tu crois que sa plairait à Kiba? Lui demanda-t-elle, tendant son magazine.

-Ouais, bon et si on jetait ton catalogue dans le feu et qu'on allait rejoindre Sasuke et les autres?

-Je veux bien, sauf que si tu brûles mon catalogue, je dirais à Sasuke que tu le trompes. Articula-t-elle, sur le ton de la malice.

-Tu n'oserais pas? S'exclama Sakura, faussement choqués.

-Pour un catalogue, j'en serais capable...grand front.

-Espèce de truie! Rigola Sakura, avant de lui jeter un coussin à la figure.

Ino et Sakura étaient amies depuis le CP. A cette époque, Ino venait d'emménager et elle était arriver vers octobre à l'école. Comme elle avait peur qu'elle ne s'intègre pas, Sakura avait été la voir et depuis, elles ne s'étaient plus quittés. Même quand elles eurent l'âge d'aller à l'université il y a deux ans, elles avaient choisi la même et avaient pris des logements pas très loin de chacune. Et voilà que deux ans plus tard, à seulement à peine 20 ans...elles étaient séparés.

Sakura reprit ses esprits et se tourna vers Kiba.  
>Il ne pleurait plus. Il avait la tête dans ses mains.<p>

-Tu veux que j'appelle les autres ou tu les as déjà prévenus? Demanda-t-elle.

-...Non, tu es la première...tu devais le savoir en premier. Appelle-les.

-Bien, je reviens.

Sakura alla dans la salle d'à côté, la cuisine/salle à manger et se dirigea vers son téléphone fixe. Elle prit le combiné et resta immobile un instant.  
>Qui devait-elle appeler en premier?<br>Shikamaru ou Choji, les meilleurs amis d'Ino? Sasuke, le petit ami de Sakura? Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Naruto, Shino, Lee, Saï et d'autres qu'elle a oubliés mais qui étaient dans son entourage...? Et les parents d'Ino? Et ses parents à elle?  
>Après ces questions elle fit le tri, les parents ce serait demain, à une heure du matin, sa ferait trop, de toutes façons, elle savait qu'elle ne dormirais plus et que dès 8 heures serait arrivés, elle leurs téléphonerait.<br>Lee et Shino était à Suna, inutile de les réveiller tout de suite pour qu'ils viennent alors qu'ils y avait trois heures de routes et qu'il pleuvait à sceau, donc elle les appellerais demain matin également. Elle décida donc d'appeler Sasuke en premier.

Après plusieurs sonneries, il décrocha.

-...Il est plus d'une heure du mat' Sakura, j'espère au moins que c'est urgent. Dit-il, la voix encore endormie.

Sakura n'arriva pas à parler. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait dire?

-Sakura? T'es là?

-...Oui...je suis là.

-Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? T'es bizarre.

-Ino est morte.

-...Ino est...oh merde, j'arrive chez toi tout de suite, le temps de m'habiller et de faire la route.

-...Sois prudent sur la route. Dit-elle, d'une voix lointaine.

-T'en fait pas.

-Oh et...préviens Naruto pour moi s'il te plaît.

-D'accord.

-A tout à l'heure.

Et elle raccrocha.

Ensuite elle appela Shikamaru, qui à son étonnement, même si elle n'en montra rien, pleura à l'autre bout du fil. Elle lui demanda donc de lui passer son colocataire: Choji. Et demanda à ce dernier de conduire, pour être plus prudent. Puis elle appela Tenten, Temari et Neji. Quant à Hinata et Saï, Neji se chargea de les prévenir.  
>Après cela fait, elle retourna au salon et vit Kiba tourner sa cuillère dans son café, sans y toucher. Elle retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.<p>

-Je n'ai pas prévenu les parents d'Ino, ni les miens, ainsi que Lee et Shino, sa gâcherait leur nuit, en plus Suna est à trois heures de route. C'est pas comme tout le reste qui est soit à Konoha, soit a Ame ou a Kiri, ils sont à une heure de route grand max, je les préviendrais demain matin.

-T'as bien fait. Répondit Kiba d'un air absent.

Un silence pesant s'installa quelques minutes. De longues minutes. Avant que Kiba brise le silence.

-Elle s'est pendu. Lâcha-t-il. J'ai fait un détour après le travail pour apporter à manger, il y avait la queue alors j'ai attendu au moins une heure, quand je suis rentrer vers 21 heures je l'ai trouver dans le salon. J'ai appeler une ambulance. Ils ont essayer de la réanimer pendant environ une heure mais...c'était trop tard. Ensuite j'ai réglé les formalité qui ont durer une éternité et...je suis rentrer pour ranger. Puis je suis venu.

Sakura le fixa, elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux un certain soulagement d'avoir réussi à le dire, mais une profonde blessure de l'admettre.

-Et elle a laisser sa pour toi. T'en fait pas, je n'ai rien lu comme il y avait ton nom. Dit-il, lui tendant une lettre.

Sakura fut surprise. Elle prit la lettre des mains de Kiba et la regarda, avant de se tourner vers Kiba.

-Elle t'en as laisser une aussi? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non. Mais je ne lui en veut pas. Elle t'as connu bien avant moi, tu étais comme sa sœur, c'est normal qu'elle te laisse une lettre.

-Sa à un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passer il y a an pas vrai? Dit-elle, la voix dure.

-J'en suis certain...je vais prendre l'air. Déclara-t-il, avant de se lever et d'aller dehors.

Sakura le regarda partir et reporta son attention sur l'enveloppe. L'ouvrir maintenant ou plus tard? Maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas attendre. Alors elle l'ouvrit et découvrit deux lettres, une pour elle et une sans nom. Elle ouvrit d'abord la sienne et l'a lu:

_'' Sakura,_

_Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, je serais morte, Kiba te l'aura donner sans la lire en voyant ton nom dessus. Je le connais, il ne l'a lira jamais._  
><em>Comme tu l'as sans doute vu, il y a deux lettres, te connaissant par cœur, tu as lu celle qui t'étais adresser en première. Et tu as bien fait, l'autre est pour Kiba.<em>  
><em>Je ne voulais pas qu'il l'a trouve juste après...juste après ma mort, car je suis sûr que c'est lui qui tomberas sur moi en rentrant de son petit boulot de promeneur de chiens.<em>  
><em>Je voudrais que tu lui donnes quand tu jugeras qu'il est calme et qu'il a besoin de réponses.<em>  
><em>Pour l'instant c'est toi qui en ai besoin. Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de t'avoir laisser.<em>  
><em>Mais tu as Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto et tout les autres...<em>  
><em>Ils t'aideront comme tu les aideras.<em>  
><em>Pour moi c'était trop dur, je n'en pouvais plus. Mes nuits sont empoisonnés de cauchemars, mes journées de flash-back, mes pensées de mauvais souvenirs. Quoique je fasse, il revient me hanter, encore et encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que je pleure à m'en étouffer.<em>  
><em>Mon reflet dans le miroir me donne la nausée, je n'arrive même plus à me regarder. Mes douches sont douloureuses car mon propre corps me paraît étranger, sale et écœurant. Je me dégoûte.<em>  
><em>Et pendant longtemps je m'étais détester. Mais j'avais fini par comprendre que je n'étais pas coupable de ce qui m'était arriver. Malheureusement, sa ne m'a pas aider à aller mieux.<em>  
><em>J'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête qui va exploser.<em>  
><em>Avec Kiba, soit on se dispute, soit il n'ose pas me toucher et on s'évite, malgré nos quatre années de bonheur ensemble, aujourd'hui notre cinquième année de couple est en souffrance perpétuelle. Et c'est en grande parti ma faute car je n'arrive pas à aller de l'avant.<em>  
><em>D'autres y arrive, mais moi non. C'est plus fort que moi.<em>  
><em>Je ne suis qu'une loque aujourd'hui, si l'un d'entre vous m'en veut, je n'en tiendrais pas rigueur, c'est pas grave. Je n'ai pas été très vivable pendant un peu plus d'un an, sa ne serait pas étonnant.<em>  
><em>J'ai essayer d'éviter de faire sa. J'ai été voir des psychologues, des psychiatres, des groupes de paroles, de prendre des médicaments, de parler à d'autres victimes... Mais rien n'a réussi à me faire accepter le fait d'avoir été violé.<em>  
><em>Rien que de l'écrire me retourne l'estomac.<em>  
><em>Mais je crois que ce que qui m'a le plus détruite à petit feu et de devoir voir tous les jours mon violeur passer en bas de mon immeuble tous les matins, de le voir se balader librement , alors que moi je suis enfermé.<em>  
><em>Oui tu es étonner car j'avais dit ne pas le connaître, mais c'était faux. J'avais trop peur, honte et mal pour avouer la vérité. Quand Naruto m'a retrouver en état de choc, me baladant dans les couloirs de l'université où avait lieu les cours de chimie, j'ai su que je ne serais plus jamais comme avant. Et j'étais terrifié, perdu et dieu que j'avais mal au bas ventre et à la tête. Moralement j'étais vide de vie.<em>  
><em>Après, toute l'université à été mise au courant de l'incident, je ne pouvais plus y retourner, non, je ne pouvais pas affronter tout le monde. Déjà vous tous m'avait été difficile, alors tout ces gens, non.<em>  
><em>Je pense que je dois t'avouer ce qu'il s'est passait. Ce jour là, le cours de chimie était terminer mais j'étais rester un peu plus longtemps dans la salle, le temps d'écrire un SMS à Kiba. La salle était vide, il est entrer et à fermer la porte à clé. Il a toujours toutes les clés de l'université sur lui, il les a piquer à un gardien je crois, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait raconter à tout le monde. J'avais remarquer depuis plusieurs semaines son comportement envers moi, il m'avait même proposer de sortir avec lui plusieurs fois, mais j'avais toujours refuser, 1 mois et demi plus tôt, lors de sa dernière tentative, il s'était mis vraiment en colère, il était furieux. Tu était avec moi ce jour là, donc tu as sûrement deviner qui c'était, inutile de te mentionner son nom.<em>  
><em>Quand je me suis aperçu de sa présence, j'ai décider de partir et je me suis aperçu qu'il avait fermer à clé, je lui ai demander de rouvrir. Il ne m'a même pas répondu, il s'est contenter de me jeter à terre. Et là, j'ai compris...j'ai compris que si je ne m'enfuyais pas, j'allais souffrir terriblement. Je me suis débattue, mais il était bien plus fort vu qu'il est dans l'équipe de judo. Il m'a neutraliser et arracher mes vêtements en quelques instants. J'ai crier mais il a mis sa main sur ma bouche. A ce moment là, j'ai eu des spasmes et j'ai cru que j'allais vomir, mais je n'en eu pas le temps car il commença déjà à me violer. C'était si douloureux et interminable. J'ai cru que sa ne se terminerais jamais. Je m'étouffais presque dans sa main et dans mes larmes. Alors j'ai focaliser mon attention sur le plafond, pour essayer de m'échapper. Et au bout d'un certain temps, il s'est enfin rhabiller. Il m'a regarder...et il a ri. Cet ordure à ri.<em>  
><em>Puis il m'a dit: Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites. Et il est parti en me laissant là... sur le sol froid de la salle de chimie.<em>  
><em>Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis rester là, mais au bout d'un certain temps je me suis rhabiller comme j'ai pu et j'ai errer dans les couloirs, avant d'être retrouver par Naruto.<em>  
><em>Je suis persuader qu'il avait planifier tout sa depuis un certain temps, il attendait juste l'occasion.. que je lui ai offerte sur un plateau d'argent sans m'en rendre compte. Mais t'en fait pas, je ne m'en veut plus, c'est lui le coupable.<em>  
><em>Maintenant que tu sais toute la vérité, je voudrais que tu n'en parles à personne, surtout pas à Kiba, ne parle de cette lettre qu'à seulement Sasuke si tu le désires, sinon garde là pour toi.<em>  
><em>Mène ta vie maintenant, prends soin de toi.<em>  
><em>Je regrette de vous avoir fait souffrir, d'avoir fait souffrir Kiba et de t'avoir fait souffrir.<em>  
><em>Tu es une bonne personne Sakura Haruno.<em>  
><em>Dis aux autres que je les aime et que je suis désolé. A mes parents aussi et qu'ils étaient de bon parents malgré ce que j'ai pu leur dire à certains moments.<em>  
><em>Restes avec Sasuke, cet andouille à besoin de toi pour s'exprimer et respirer. Prends soin de Kiba aussi, veilles à ce qu'il se relève et à ce qu'il retrouve le bonheur avec quelqu'un. Qu'il continue sa vie.<em>  
><em>Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, tu réussiras à devenir médecin comme tu le voulais, tu mèneras sûrement une bonne vie avec Sasuke, tu seras toujours entourer d'amis et tout le monde sera fier de toi, moi y comprit.<em>  
><em>Fais juste attention à tes fréquentations.<em>  
><em>Apprends quand même à te méfier un peu plus, ne t'écarte pas du chemin qui t'apporte la paix, peut importe les actes que tu devras faire, sauf si sa nui à des innocents et je t'en supplie, n'arrêtes jamais de regarder ces flammes, même si je te disais le contraire, j'aimais quand tu faisais sa.<em>

_Je t'aime. Tu étais, tu es et tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie._

_Ta meilleure amie, Ino.''_

Sakura remit doucement la lettre dans son enveloppe et lentement, elle se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle ouvrit le tiroir et y déposa la lettre. Pour l'instant, cet endroit ferait l'affaire, elle l'a rangerait mieux plus tard. Puis elle repartit s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, regarda la lettre de Kiba sur la table basse avant d'aller la ranger également, puis après s'être de nouveau assise sur son fauteuil, son regard se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Il pleuvait toujours. A croire que le ciel aussi pleurait la mort d'Ino.  
>Pourtant elle, elle n'avait toujours pas pleurer. Elle repassa en boucle la lettre d'Ino.<br>Elle avait compris pourquoi elle avait sa, ce qu'elle ressentait.  
>Elle savait la vérité.<br>Elle avait les excuses et les directives d'Ino.  
>Mais surtout... <strong>elle savait désormais qui était ce salopard qui lui avait pris sa meilleure amie.<strong>

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir car Sasuke et Naruto venait d'arriver, ils rentrèrent avec Kiba.

Sakura se mit à peine debout que Naruto lui sauta au cou, pleurant à chaudes larmes.  
>Puis il partit dans ceux de Kiba et Sakura fut pris dans ceux de Sasuke, qui aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, pleurait silencieusement.<p>

Puis le reste du groupe arriva progressivement, tous se regroupèrent dans le salon et parlèrent de ce qu'il s'était passé, du suicide d'Ino, de la raison évidente. Et Sakura leur donna le message d'Ino, mais quant aux confidences, elle ne laissa rien s'échapper. Puis 8 heures arriva, Lee, Shino, les parents de Sakura et ceux d'Ino furent prévenus. Sakura se sentit comme le messager de la mort, plantant un couteau dans le cœur de chacun. Plusieurs jours passèrent et ce fut l'enterrement.  
>Il y avait pas mal de monde à l'église, mais seul les amis et la famille furent invités à la mise en terre.<p>

Quelques uns avaient parlés, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, ou encore les parents d'Ino, mais ce qui marqua le plus Sakura fut le discours de Naruto.

" Aujourd'hui nous enterrons Ino Yamanaka.  
>Nous enterrons une jeune femme, une fille, une amie, une meilleure amie, une âme sœur, une vie. Mais surtout, nous enterrons une partie de nous même.<br>Car Ino était une personne qu'on ne pouvait oublier ou éviter.  
>C'était une personne honnête, généreuse, gentille et aimante.<br>Bien sûr elle avait des défauts. Elle était tout le temps fourrés dans ces catalogues, elle était capricieuse quand elle le voulait, elle était têtu et même chiante.  
>Mais c'est ce qui faisait d'elle une personne entière.<br>Un être monstrueux à oser salir son corps et meurtrir son âme. Et jours après jours, même après s'être vaillamment battu, elle a perdu son combat et s'en ai aller.  
>Mais même cet acte ne changera pas mon avis sur le fait qu'elle était courageuse et que c'était une battante.<br>Parce qu'une fois, j'avais perdu espoir en l'amour. Je pleurais comme une fillette que je finirais seul. Mais Ino à su trouver les mots, elle m'a tendu la main, jours après jours elle m'a relever un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre ma fiancée Hinata. Et c'est grâce à elle, car c'est elle qui m'a convaincu de ne pas abandonner.  
>Alors oui elle s'est ôter la vie, mais elle n'a rien abandonner, elle a juste était écraser par l'acte monstrueux qu'elle avait subi.<br>Aujourd'hui je suis fier de l'avoir connu, je suis heureux que tout ceux présent ici l'est connu et je suis heureux de voir dans vos regards que vous pensez tous comme moi.  
>Nous lui adressons un dernier adieu et lui rendrons hommage aujourd'hui, car elle le méritait amplement.<br>Adieu Ino, tu vas tous nous manquer.  
>On t'aime.''<p>

Après son discours, Sakura fut frappés par la réalité. Ino était morte bien avant de se suicider. Elle n'avait pas réussi à renaître de ses cendres. Et tout sa, c'est **sa** faute.  
>Elle devait rendre justice à Ino. Elle devait la venger pour pouvoir faire son deuil et trouver la paix. Elle devait le faire <strong>payer<strong>. Et elle savait qu'après sa, elle pourrait mettre cette histoire de côté et ne penser qu'aux bons moments d'Ino.

Après l'enterrement, Sakura et Sasuke furent les derniers encore sur les lieux de réception pour l'hommage d'Ino. Sakura voulait aider Kiba à tout ranger et Sasuke l'avait suivi.  
>Ils allaient partir quand Sakura demanda à Sasuke de l'attendre dans la voiture, car elle devait parler à Kiba.<br>Ce dernier était assis immobile dans sa voiture quand Sakura tapa à la vitre.  
>Il lui fit signe de monter à ses côtés, ce qu'elle fit.<p>

-Kiba, j'ai attendu après l'enterrement d'Ino pour t'en parler, pour que tu sois plus calme, avec les idées un peu plus claires. Alors maintenant je peux t'en parler.

-De quoi est-ce tu parles? Questionna Kiba.

-Il y avait deux lettres dans l'enveloppe qu'Ino m'avait donner, l'autre était pour toi. Je ne l'ai pas lu. Elle m'avait demander de te la donner quand je sentirai que tu serais prêt à la lire convenablement. Je pense que c'est le cas aujourd'hui, alors je te la donne. Dit-elle, posant la lettre sur le tableau de bord.

Puis elle tapota l'épaule de Kiba et partit.  
>Quant à Kiba, il fixa la lettre pendant un moment et l'a lu.<br>Après l'avoir fait, il pleura comme un enfant qui venait de naître.  
>Mais on pouvait constater que c'était à la fois des pleurs de tristesse et des pleurs de soulagement.<p>

...

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis. Et pendant tout ce mois, Sakura avait tout préparé. Tout, dans les moindres détails. Tout le monde pensaient qu'elle passait ses journées à étudier dans son studio pour oublier sa peine, d'ailleurs sa arranger bien Sakura, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soit au courant de quoique ce soit. Mais elle préparer autre chose.  
>Et aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour. Après tout ce temps et toute cette énergie dépenser, elle allait enfin pouvoir le faire payer.<p>

Sakura attendait depuis trois quarts d'heure devant le ''Golden Club'', une boîte de nuit très réputé, qu'elle savait être tous les samedis fréquenté par **lui**.  
>Elle attendait aux aguets, qu'il sorte enfin et qu'elle puisse commencer.<br>Et c'est dix minutes plus tard qu'il sorti enfin. Sakura sorti prudemment de la voiture qu'elle avait loué, elle savait qu'il passerait à ses côtés, elle était garer un peu plus loin pour qu'on ne voit pas sa voiture, mais bien placés pour qu'il passe obligatoirement à côté d'elle. Elle portait un grand sweat à capuche noir, qui recouvrait sa tête, ainsi qu'un jean noir et des basket blanche et noir basique. Elle portait également des gants en cuirs noirs aux mains, dont la droite tenait un taser.  
>Elle alla à l'arrière de sa voiture où elle ouvrit son coffre, puis elle fit semblant de regarder à l'intérieur, quand il passa à ses côtés, elle lui envoya une décharge dans le dos.<br>Il s'effondra au sol, paralysé mais encore conscient. Sakura se mit au dessus de lui et lui chuchota: ''Je vais t'emmener quelque part où on va bien s'amuser toi et moi.''  
>Puis elle l'assomma avec une batte de base-ball.<p>

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il voyait trouble. Après avoir reprit ses esprits, il regarda en face de lui et vit une fille aux cheveux rose le fixait d'un air neutre.

-Sakura Haruno... Dit-il, d'une voix douloureuse.

-Enfin réveillés. Dit-elle d'une voix toujours aussi neutre.

Malgré son air neutre, à l'intérieur, Sakura bouillait de rage et d'excitation. Enfin elle le tenait. Elle allait pouvoir mettre les choses au clair.

-Comme tu peux le constater, tu es attachés aux mains et aux pieds à une chaise vissée au sol, dans un entrepôt fermé de partout. Cet entrepôt est seul, perdu sur un quai désert qui est abandonner depuis plus de dix ans. Personne ne pourra te venir en aide ici. Personne.

-Pourquoi tu fais sa espèce de malade?! Paniqua-t-il.

-Espèce de malade? Entre toi et moi, c'est toi le violeur ici, pas moi.

-Mais de quoi tu parles?! Libère moi pétasse!

Sakura se leva lentement et le frappa avec sa batte de base-balle.

-Je ne suis pas une pétasse.

-J'ai rien fait!

-T'en es bien certain? Demanda-t-elle, appuyant sur son taser dans le vide.

-Bien sûr que oui!

-Mauvaise réponse. Répondit-elle, en lui administrant une décharge dans le cou.

Il respirait bruyamment, de stress et un peu de douleur sans doute. Sakura qui tournait autour de lui, alla se rasseoir en face de lui, sur sa chaise. Elle avait abaisser sa capuche et avait les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Ses traits cernés et creusés contrastait avec son teint pâle et ses yeux verts. Mais sa beauté était toujours là. Au bout d'un certain temps d'attente, elle reprit la parole.

-Ino Yamanaka. Tu passais ton temps à la harceler pour qu'elle sorte avec toi. Mais elle avait bien vu que t'étais pas net et elle a refuser. J'étais là plusieurs fois, en particulier la dernière quand t'as péter un câble et que t'es parti furieux. C'est à partir de là que t'as disparu. Tu n'as plus rien retenter. Ino, ainsi que moi d'ailleurs, on pensait que t'avais enfin compris. Mais en fait t'avais planifié ton coup sale enfoiré. Dit-elle doucement, mais ayant une certaine rage à la fin de sa phrase.

-C'est faux, c'est...c'est n'importe quoi. J'aurais pu l'avoir dans mon lit n'importe quand, c'était une vrai salope.

Le visage de Sakura se durcit à l'entente de cette phrase. Son visage neutre pris une forme de haine tellement intense, qu'il en eut des frissons. Et deux coups de batte partirent dans son visage.

-Retires immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire. Et je ne me répéterais pas. Avertit-elle.

Il cracha un peu de sang et l'a regarda d'un air de défi.

-Sinon quoi? Je vais avoir une fessé?

Une décharge parcourut son corps, avec comme point de départ sa poitrine.

-Sinon je vais tellement te faire chialer que tu t'en étoufferas.

Elle avait toujours le ton dur, froid et calme. Ce qui était réellement terrifiant. Elle n'avait pas encore crier et le fixait d'un regard qui en glacerait plus d'un. Alors il décida de parler.

-Ok c'est vrai, je draguais ta copine, la blonde, mais c'est tout, je lui ai rien fais.

-Tu mens très mal. Et je te conseil de pas me mentir, vraiment pas.

-Espèce de cinglé, t'as pas le droit de me séquestrer, dès que je sortirais d'ici je vais te balancer aux flics, mais avant je te ferais ta fête! S'énerva-t-il.

-Mais tu n'as pas encore compris que tu ne sortiras pas d'ici? Sa fait un peu plus d'un mois que je planifie ce soir. J'ai tout prévu, tout, dans les moindres détails. Rien ne mentionne dans mon plan que tu me balances aux flics. J'ai prévu le lieu où nous sommes en ce moment, j'ai enquêter sur toi pour savoir quels endroits tu fréquentais et quand, j'ai planifié le jour et l'heure de quand est-ce que j'allais agir, j'ai un alibi au cas où ou une trace de ta mort serait trouver. J'ai prévu comment te tuer, te torturer et te faire disparaître sans traces. En tant qu'étudiante en médecine, je connais pas mal de chose. Des choses qui peuvent me servir, comme le fait de savoir comment te faire du mal sans te tuer. A moins bien sûr que tu n'avoues tout maintenant.

-Mais t'es une grande malade! On trouvera des indices, de toutes façons t'auras pas le cran de me descendre. T'es aussi inoffensive que t'as copine!

Un autre coup partit.

-Je te le fait comprendre une dernière fois. Ne parles plus jamais d'elle, comme sa.

-Va te faire foutre! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?! Ta copine s'est tuer et j'y suis pour rien! Espèce de folle!

-Déjà elle ne sais pas tuer, elle a perdu son combat pour continuer de respirer. C'est toi qui l'ai tuer dès la seconde où tu es entrer dans cette salle de chimie. De plus je ne suis pas folle, je suis juste quelqu'un qui n'est pas civiliser, parce que vois-tu, il y deux sortes de personnes, les personnes civilisés comme Ino, qui n'avait rien demander à personne et les personnes non civilisés, qui ont leur nature animal qui domine, mais qui ont leur limite pour ne pas devenir des monstres. Je fais partie de cette catégorie. Puis il y a les monstres, les déchets, les sous merde autour de nous. Tu fais partie de cette catégorie. C'est pour sa qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes face à face. Parce que j'en ai rien à foutre, que ce soit religieusement, moralement ou même socialement parlant de te faire payer. Alors maintenant sois tu vas tout me dire, soit je te tabasse jusqu'à ce que tu crèves lentement en sentant tes os se broyaient un par un.

Il tremblait comme une feuille devant Sakura qui parlait de tout sa en restant de marbre. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait réellement la trouille. Sakura, devant son silence, pris d'une main sa batte de base-ball et s'apprêta à se lever quand il commença à parler de peur de ce qu'elle allait lui faire.

-Attends, attends, ok je vais tout te dire.

-Parles. Dit-elle, se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

-Je l'ai harceler c'est vrai. Dès que je l'ai vu je voulais me la taper alors j'ai commencer à la draguer et tout sa. Mais elle me rejetait sans cesse, puis au final cette pétasse m'a carrément insulter de psychopathe et toi tu rigolais comme une chienne. Alors oui j'étais furieux qu'elle me traite comme sa. Et j'ai décider de lui faire payer. J'ai attendu des jours une occasion qu'elle soit seule. Et le cours de chimie est arrivé. J'avais fini ma journée et je l'avais suivi depuis ses deux derniers cours déjà. Et là elle était seule dans la salle, alors je suis entrer et j'ai fermé à clé. Quand elle s'en ai aperçut, elle m'a demander de lui rouvrir, elle me regarder avec mépris. Elle m'a pas laisser le choix. Alors oui, oui je l'ai sauter! Et elle a tenter de résister, comme si elle avait une chance contre moi. Sa m'a encore plus énervé et motivé qu'elle est encore l'audace de croire qu'elle pouvait partir. Et pendant un quart d'heure je lui ai fait sa fête, j'ai même vu qu'elle saignait et qu'elle avait mal, mais c'était bien fait. J'ai même cru qu'elle s'était évanoui à un moment, mais non elle regardait le plafond. Elle était terrifié et j'ai adorer ce moment. Parce qu'elle le méritait! Cette garce ne pouvait pas me rejetait comme sa! Et je suis sûr qu'elle a adorer cette pute! Alors tu ne peux pas me punir pour sa! Parce que tout sa c'est de sa faute, si elle ne m'avait pas mépriser, sa ne serait pas arriver!

Sakura resta muette. Intérieurement, son esprit criait de douleur et de rage. Comment cette pourriture pouvait-il encore avoir le culot de dire sa d'Ino? Comment? Des gens penseraient qu'il est fou et devrait se faire soigner, qu'il n'était pas conscient de ses actes, mais Sakura ne pensa pas une seule seconde une chose comme sa. Non. Il était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il avait fait. Et il avait apprécier de tuer Ino en la salissant de la pire des façons. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'éprouvait aucuns regrets. Aucuns.

-Je t'ai taser, assommer avec une batte de base-ball puis mis sur une bâche dans le coffre d'une voiture pour ne pas qu'on est de preuve que tu y était au cas où. Je t'ai amener jusqu'ici, t'ai attacher et tabasser et toi...toi, tu as encore le culot de cracher des saloperies sur ma meilleure amie? Que tu as torturer? T'as encore le culot de tout lui mettre sur le dos alors qu'elle est morte?

Sakura se leva et prit son taser. Elle lui infligea des dizaines de décharges, puis elle passa à la batte de base-ball. Elle le défigura littéralement. Mais elle fit en sorte qu'il reste bien conscient, puis après ceci elle posa sa batte à terre et retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

-Bien. Je pense que tu as bien morflé, maintenant on va passer aux choses sérieuses.  
>Mais avant je vais t'expliquer comment sa va ce passait.<br>Tout d'abord, je vais sortir le couteau qui est dans ma poche. Avec ce couteau je vais te trancher la gorge et te regarder crever lentement, agonisant dans ton sang comme un porc que tu es. Puis après, la bâche qui a servi dans mon coffre et qui est sous ta chaise va te servir de cercueil, ensuite je t'attacherais au poids juste ici, sur le côté. Et je te donnerais à bouffer au poissons. Quant aux couteau, au taser et à la batte, je m'en débarrasserais comme il se doit ne t'en fais pas. Maintenant allons-y.

Lorsqu'elle sortit le couteau de sa poche et qu'elle commença à s'avancer, il prit peur et se débattit sur sa chaise.

-Non, att-attends, pitié. Pitié.

-Ino aussi s'est débattu. Elle a espérait que t'es pitié, mais tu l'as violé pendant un long quart d'heure sans y faire attention, sans que sa te gènes. Dommage pour toi qu'elle m'est tout confié dans sa lettre d'adieu. Maintenant tu vas payer.  
>J'espère que tu pourriras au fin fond de l'enfer...<strong>Hidan<strong>.  
>Oh et, comme tu l'as dit à Ino...tu n'as que ce que tu mérites.<p>

Et elle lui trancha la gorge, avant de le regarder lentement se vider de son sang sur la bâche. Quand il fut mort, elle exécuta son plan. Après avoir tout fait et après s'être débarrasser de toutes les preuves, elle se changea avec des habits de rechanges qu'elle avait dans la voiture, mis une perruque blonde, des lunettes de soleil, puis prit le volant. L'entrepôt était à deux heures de route de chez elle et en chemin, elle vit le tonneau empli de flammes des sans abris du coin. Elle prit le sac où se trouvait son sweat, ses gants, son jean et ses baskets et le jeta dedans, elle le regarda quelques instants flamber avant de repartir, laissant les SDF encore endormis au sol, sans l'avoir vu.

Elle venait de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait déposer la voiture de location sur le chemin du retour, puis avait repris sa voiture et après s'être arrêter un quart d'heure plus tard, avait de nouveau changer de vêtement pour retrouver sa véritable apparence. Et elle avait brûler encore une fois sa perruques, ses lunettes et ses vêtements dans le fossé. Elle ferma la porte à clé et alla prendre une douche, après s'être mis en débardeur, pantalon de pyjama et s'être séché les cheveux, elle alla dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Mais elle restait la main sur la poignet, la tête collés sur la porte.  
>Puis pour la première fois, elle pleura.<br>Elle se laissa glisser contre la porte et pleura bruyamment. Si quelqu'un avait été présent dans son appartement, on l'aurait entendu à coup sûr.  
>Elle pleura longtemps. Pendant trois quarts d'heure, elle vida toute la tristesse, la culpabilité, l'amertume et la souffrance qu'elle avait retenu jusqu'à maintenant.<br>Quand elle eut fini, elle alla se coucher épuiser.

...

Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'Ino était décédé. Sakura avait enfin pu entamer son deuil et commencer à trouver la paix. Jamais elle ne regretta son acte. Et elle savait que jamais elle ne le regretterais.  
>Elle ne parla de la lettre d'Ino à personne. Elle était au fond d'une boîte à chaussures, celle des souvenirs d'Ino, au fond de son armoire. Elle avait passait ses examens comme une chef et avait prévu de se fiancer avec Sasuke. Chacun fit son deuil à sa manière. Shikamaru et Choji avaient noyés leur peine ensemble, se soutenant l'un l'autre. Sakura avait soutenu du mieux qu'elle pouvait tout le monde. Et tout le monde l'a soutenait. Kiba confia les dires d'Ino à Sakura durant l'année.<br>Cette dernière lui disait dans sa lettre à quel point elle était désolé et à quel point elle l'aimait. Elle lui racontait des tonnes de souvenirs qu'ils avaient eu ensembles. Elle disait sûrement d'autre choses que Kiba gardait pour lui. Sakura en était convaincu.  
>Des choses personnelles sans doute.<br>Aujourd'hui, tous avaient dîner au restaurant, pour rendre honneur à Ino.  
>Naruto avait annoncés qu'Hinata et lui allaient se marier.<br>Shikamaru et Temari allaient habiter ensembles. Neji et Tenten attendaient un enfant. Ils avaient tout juste 21 ans, l'enfant n'était pas prévu mais ils avaient décidé de le garder. Les autres menaient leur petite vie en bon train. Quant à Kiba, même si il était toujours célibataire, il avait meilleure mine.

Après la soirée, pendant qu'il raccompagnait Sakura à sa voiture où Sasuke l'attendait, il lui parla.

-Tu sais...même si j'ai accepter l'idée de tout sa...j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir mettre la main sur le salopard qui-

-Kiba, ne te fait pas de mal avec sa. S'il te plaît.

-Mais imagine, il court toujours quelque part et si sa se trouve il continue à faire le mal autour de lui.

-Il ne le peut plus.

-Comment tu peux le savoir?

-Crois moi Kiba, il a eut ce qu'il méritait, j'en suis certaine. Bon Sasuke m'attend, il faut que j'y aille, on se voit plus tard.

-Attends Sakura...comment tu peux en être certaine? On sait même pas qui sait.

-Fais moi confiance, c'est tout. Faut vraiment que j'y ailles, Sasuke va s'arracher les cheveux sinon. Allez bye.

-Salut.

Kiba l'a regarda s'éloigner et là il comprit. Tout devint claire. La dernière phrase d'Ino lui fit comprendre que Sakura avait accompli vengeance.

_''...et saches que quoiqu'il arrive, Sakura t'aideras. Elle est intelligente et fidèle, fais lui confiance, même pour les choses que tu ne vois et ne sais pas. De toutes façons, elle aura toujours une avance sur toi, elle décidera d'elle même de ce qu'elle veut faire avec ce que je lui ai donné._  
><em>Je t'aimerais pour l'éternité. Ton amour Ino.''<em>

En comprenant sa, Kiba eut un léger sourire. Oui, il pouvait lui faire confiance.  
>Et il partit.<p>

** FIN**


End file.
